Sempre Estarei ao Seu Lado
by Andarilho das Fic
Summary: Em uma noite John e Cameron relembram episódios de suas vidas meses antes do juízo final. Fic Jameron


.

**SEMPRE ESTAREI AO SEU LADO.**

_Morte e devastação eram tudo que ele via ao seu redor, seu futuro era destinado a ser assim e ele sabia, mas, além disso, ele sabia que era o ser predestinado a mudar essa realidade. General John Connor nasceu, cresceu, foi moldado e treinado para ser o que era hoje: o messias da humanidade. Agora ele estava no terreno de batalha, vendo a sua volta os corpos de seus companheiros, de seus seguidores mortos, uma lágrima quis se formar em seus olhos, mas ele era o General, fraqueza era algo que ele não podia demonstrar. Ele pensava o que a sua mãe pensaria do futuro se estivesse viva para vê-lo, a única certeza que ele tinha em relação a ela era que esta estaria com armas em punho lutando contra os exterminadores que tanto ela o protegeu._

_Seus passos estavam pesados e o cheiro de carne humana queimada estava impregnado em suas narinas, a cada cadáver que ele via acendia recordações de momentos passados com essas pessoas, ali, naquele lugar não eram somente cadáver exterminados cruelmente, eram pessoas que lutaram pela causa, eram a sua família, sim, a única família que a vida permitia ter naquela realidade. Ele caminha passos adentro daquele terreno até que ouviu um barulho conhecido._

_**ALVO: JOHN CONNOR**_

_**PRIORIDADE: MÁXIMA**_

_**AÇÃO: ELIMINAÇÃO**_

_Ao virar-se ele se depara com seu futuro algoz. John sorri e pega a sua arma._

_- Você vai morrer- Gritava com o ódio no olhar digno dos maiores rivais._

_- Você é John Connor líder da resistência? Minha missão é capturá-lo- Era o que o exterminador com seu olhar vazio dizia a ele._

_- Somente sobre o meu cadáver- John falava enquanto apontava sua arma para o robô._

_- Mais você facilita a minha missão- Nessa fala o semblante do exterminador mudou, poderia se perceber certo sadismo em sua face robotizada e assim em uma grande velocidade o exterminador parte para cima de seu alvo._

_John armou a sua arma e atirou atingindo o peito do robô que somente deu um meio passo para trás, este vendo rapidamente a avaria que poderia ter sofrido novamente voltou a correr em direção a sua vitima. Connor novamente atirou, mas dessa vez o robô não parou._

_**AVARIA: MÍNIMA**_

_**DISTÂNCIA DO ALVO: 10m**_

_**PRIORIDADE DO ALVO: MÁXIMA.**_

_**AÇÃO: ELIMINAÇÃO DO ALVO, MESMO COM A POSSIBILIDADE DE AUTODESTRUIÇÃO.**_

_John atirou mais dez vezes sem sucesso, quando tentou carregar a sua arma novamente a única coisa que sentiu foram as mãos do exterminador em sua garganta._

_- Alvo John Connor. Ação: eliminação – Ele falava apertando cada vez mais a suas mãos na garganta do homem._

_- Ainda não é a minha hora – John falava com dificuldade, ele aponta a arma que segurava ainda com muita dificuldade e dispara acertando o rosto do exterminador._

_O tiro fez com que o exterminador o largasse e aproveitando esse período John acerta mais cinco tiros na maquina que no primeiro momento fica estático no chão. John ainda respirando com dificuldade afastasse do robô, ele caminha mais vinte metros quando escuta novamente o exterminador que dessa vez estava apontando uma arma a qual dispara em sua direção. John teve somente o tempo de atirar-se no chão enquanto um grande explosão surgia, ele com dificuldade corre ainda atordoado pelo barulho escondendo-se atrás dos escombros do que um dia já fora uma parede. Ele pensava no que poderia fazer para sair daquela situação, afinal ele tinha experiência em "exterminar" exterminadores, mas aquela nova versão era praticamente indestrutível e cada vez que ele olhava aquela maquina, ele via os rostos dos seus soldados mortos no genocídio que aquele monstro proporcionara. O seu corpo não era o mesmo e ele sabia disso, sabia que não era o mesmo garoto de vinte anos que uniu os remanescentes da raça humana para lutar por sua existência. Mais uma vez a imagem de sua mãe apareceu em sua mente e não só a dela, mas também a imagem daquela que esteve ao seu lado até esse momento. A única coisa que ele desejava era que ambas estivessem bem onde fosse que elas estivessem. Ele respira fundo tentando ouvir algum barulho da máquina, mas não ouvia nada ele suspirou aliviado até que a parede foi quebrada pelo braço do exterminador que agora pegava o seu pescoço. Ele estava sentindo a sua consciência indo quando escuta o barulho de tiros alvejando o seu inimigo. Ele novamente sente o ar voltando aos seus pulmões e pega a sua arma fazendo a volta em direção a maquina, foi nesse momento que ele enxerga ela._

_- Eu disse para você ficar no quartel – Falava ele exasperado, mas em suas palavras não demonstravam raiva e sim preocupação._

_- Eu já falei a você que sempre vou te proteger – Era o que a moça falava para ele._

_Ele iria retrucar se não fosse pelo bloco de aço jogado pelo exterminador. John não conseguiu se mexer para esquivar-se, a única coisa que ele ouviu foi o grito da moça._

_- John! – Ela gritou ao mesmo tempo em que corria de encontro ao John, ela o empurra o salvando do drástico destino, pena que sua sorte não foi a mesma._

_- Não! – Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu gritar enquanto via o objeto acertando a sua defensora._

_O resultado foi desastroso, ele corre até a moça perguntando a ela por que ela tinha feito aquilo. A resposta que ele recebeu foi a que ela sempre fora destinada a fazer aquilo, o proteger. Ele agora se permitiu chorar enquanto via o último movimento de vida expirando daquele corpo. Ele a beija suavemente e volta sua atenção ao carrasco._

_- Morra!- Ele gritava enquanto atirava, mas o resultado foi o mesmo que o anterior. O exterminador recuava meio passo enquanto corria dez em direção a ele. A cada tiro que John dava seu ódio aumentava, mas também nessa proporção a sua munição diminuía até que novamente ele se viu cara a cara com seu inimigo, John socou o rosto do seu inimigo com raiva e esse nada sentiu até que desferiu um soco em seu rosto. O resultado foi John estirado a metros de distância quase que totalmente desorientado e sem força para reagir._

_- Você pode me matar, mas não vais conseguir matar a resistência, outros viram- Falava John resignado com seu destino cruel._

_- Errado, o fim da raça humana começa agora! – Foi o que o algoz falava enquanto erguia o pé para pisar na cabeça de sua vitima._

_A última coisa que John viu foi a sola da bota do robô._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

- Não! – Foi tudo que o homem conseguiu falar ao se acordar. Era tudo um sonho ele pensava. Ainda com seu corpo nu e suado ele levanta de sua dura cama e respira fundo caminhando em direção a uma pequena mesa que continha um copo com água. Ele bebe o liquido e respira fundo pensando que ainda estava vivo, ele deixa o copo na mesa novamente e vai em direção a um pequeno banheiro com um espelho e uma torneira improvisada. Ele enche a suas mãos de água e a joga contra seu rosto esfregando com força entre as suas mãos, agora ele olha seu semblante no espelho, a sua cicatriz estava mais funda hoje, o que significava que havia grandes probabilidades de chover. Ele fica mais algum tempo olhando seu semblante cansado naquele velho espelho, ele suspira e vê entre uma pequena janela do seu quarto a luz da lua e naquele lugar ele começa a refletir em tudo que estava vivendo, perguntando-se até quando aquela maldita guerra iria durar. Ele olha a sua mão que parecia estar dolorida como se realmente estivesse desferido o golpe na maquina de seu pesadelo. Ele fica analisando o seu sonho quando é despertado de seus pensamentos pelos braços de um corpo nu que o envolveu pelas suas costas.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo – John falava agora com um sorriso em seus lábios nem parecia que segundos atrás ele tivera um sonho ruim.

- Você sabe que eu estava acordada – Falava a moça apertando seu corpo junto ao do general.

John voltou a sorrir e permitiu-se sentir o calor do corpo da mulher que ele tanto ama.

- Você teve um pesadelo? – Ela falava em um tom interrogativo.

- Eu estou bem, por que achas isso? – Tentava John a qualquer custo não transparecer o seu cansaço.

- Seus batimentos estão acelerados, sua temperatura corporal está elevada e sua pressão está ainda alta, sem contar o modo que você saiu da cama- Falava ela de uma forma sistemática.

- Quantas vezes nós conversamos sobre você falar desse modo- John falava tentando fugir do interrogatório.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu me preocupo com você- Ela fala com um tom de preocupação na voz.

- Se você disser que essa é a...- John falava olhando diretamente nos olhos da moça.

- Não tem haver com missão alguma John- Agora ela falava em um tom áspero, mas rapidamente ela sorri passando suas mãos no rosto de Connor trilhando com seu polegar a cicatriz profunda do seu rosto.

- Eu me preocupo com você porque eu te amo – Ela falava agora em um tom fraternal, apaixonante, do mesmo modo o qual havia feito ele se apaixonar anos atrás.

- Eu também te amo Cameron – Falava ele sorrindo puxando o corpo nu dela e levanto em direção da cama onde eles acabam fazendo amor.

Algum tempo passa após o término do ato de amor do casal e Cameron estava envolvida pelos braços do seu general, do seu amante, do seu marido. Ela estava de costa ao peito dele sentindo a respiração dele em seu pescoço quando o ouve a chamando.

- Sim- Cameron respondeu enquanto sentia o toque das mãos de John em seu corpo.

- Repete novamente o que você me falou antes- Falava ele cheirando os cabelos da mulher.

- Sobre seus batimentos cardíacos?- Cameron falava com um ar de deboche e um sorriso no rosto enquanto se aninhava ainda mais no corpo de Connor.

- Você sabe que não- John falava sério.

- Eu te amo John Connor- Ela falava enquanto se virava para ficar frente a frente com ele.

- Isso me lembra a primeira vez que você me disse isso- Falava ele sorrindo enquanto beija a boca da mulher.

- A vez em que eu estava com pane no sistema e mesmo falando isso de verdade, você não acreditou e quase me incinerou?- Cameron falou com certa tristeza na voz que foi percebido por John.

- Não, na realidade eu estava falando da vez em que você mencionou isso e percebi que eu que te amava mais que tudo e não sabia mais viver sem você- Falava ele em um tom doce, alisando o cabelo dela.

- Quando isso aconteceu?- Falava ela agora sorrindo com a declaração do seu amado.

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor:**_

_**A – Bom pessoal, a história da fic não segue fielmente a série. Ela terá alguns elementos da série, mas também alguns de U.A**_

_**B - A história da fic vai se passar entre a conversa de John e Cameron nessa noite e flashback contando trechos da historia deles até aquele momento, dias antes ao juízo final. Ela mostrará na minha óptica o que aconteceu com eles para ficarem juntos, o que aconteceu com a Sara e Derek, a origem da Cameron e a lapidação de John até tornar-se o libertador da raça humana.**_

_**C – Atualizações em média de vinte dias e sem previsão precisa de quantidade de capítulo, nos meus cálculos estariam entre quinze, mas sabem como isso é complicado.**_

_**D – No restante estejam à vontade para mandarem reviews dizendo o que acharam do primeiro capítulo e darem suas críticas e opiniões.**_

_**Obrigado e boa leitura!**_


End file.
